United Nations Command
The United Nations Command (UNC, commonly known as the UN) is a military based peacekeeping faction founded by the user Piment during DeadMist 1 Early Access in 2015. The UNC throughout the years has managed to remain as the oldest active faction in game, with eventual inactivity periods and sudden returns of power. Maintaining itself as the most influential and powerful faction within the game, the UN has engaged in several conflicts with enemy factions and individual users, being known for its warmongering stance towards opponents, resorting from all-out warfare to infiltration to break down groups from within. History The United Nations Command was founded in January 2015 in the Early Access stage of DeadMist 1 as the first faction of the game, consolidating the establishment of an official community. Originally a simple ROBLOX group, the UN had a poor but impacting performance through the advertising of their efforts in the now inactive DeadMist Community subreddit. Having engaged in several wars against opposing factions of the early days such as the Shorebridge Shooters, the Dead Mist Private Military Company and the Stawford Pact, the UN managed to expand its sphere of influence throughout the community. hi As time continued, the UN continued to grow further on. Piment, ruling alone the entirety of the faction decided to carry out an ambicious plan to expand the clan to other games, such as Apocalypse Rising, Tradelands and Ressurrection. This plan was known as Operation Beyond, and though it was seemingly successful at first, it quickly was torn apart by both pressure from the Apocalypse Rising community itself and a severe lack of organization. Being centered around "faction drama" and overall controversy, the UN grew exponentially, but shifting in and out of inactivity periods. The only moments the faction was defeated were not by conflicts from without, but rather from within. Infighting was one of the main reasons the United Nations Command hadn't grown further at a time in which they had reached 100+ members. Fights among the leadership, most notably between Piment and the now-DeadMist admin Exetheus (AKA Decetheus) caused the faction to descend into a "civil war" and a pit of drama. In the end, Piment recovered power and restarted the faction when petro180 announced the coming of DeadMist 2. Following the release of DeadMist 2, the United Nations Command was active again, creating their own Discord server and enforcing policies such as minimum age and mandatory microphones. In a month, the UN dominated the game and had over 10 active players every day, with a total of around 30 members within the faction. Drama ensued the community however, as other factions did not tolerate this growth and Piment's ramping lust for more power fueled the UN-CLC War, the first well-organized coalition against the United Nations Command eversince the DMPMC/Stawford Pact-UN War in 2015 and the PsychoZ-UN War in early 2017. The UN-CLC War ended in a stalemate between both forces as the CLC broke down from within, with the coalition factions fighting among themselves, somewhat influenced by a large spy infiltration effort by the United Nations Command, while the United Nations Command descended into a "casualization" as Piment stepped down as leader and gave his place to his trusted lieutenant, Tale_8285. The group suffered a heavy decrease of members, discipline and maturity standards. Today, Piment has returned after being asked for help by the Command Staff of the United Nations Command to restore old standards and to assist in leading the UN. Organization Following a ranking system similar of the United States Marine Corps, the United Nations Command maintains a strict military command structure, ranging from the most basic rank of Private to Major. The three top ranks are reserved to members of the Command Staff, composed of the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer, that being Piment and Tale_8285. More information can be obtained by simply asking a UN officer. Some documents, such as conduct policy and ranking guidelines are available to the public. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Peaceful